1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed images and more specifically it relates to a self-standing display device for providing a viewer with a printed image which can be easily removed from any print medium such as a magazine or book, simply folded and placed on self-standing long term display. The self-standing display may have support panels with a straight or flat base in which case it forms a stationery display or it may have side support panels with a curved bottom edge in which case it forms a display which can be rocked back and forth to enhance the display of animated or other specialized images. In its application to advertising it gives the advertiser the opportunity to multiply the power and effect of its printed advertisement by providing a viewer with an advertisement that can be easily removed from the print medium, simply folded and placed on self-standing, long-term display. This provides for long-term, continuous viewing of the advertiser's message, rather than the limited viewing that it gets in the traditional print format. Another aspect of the invention is its application as retail merchandise to be used in books and other types of retail merchandise which may benefit by the specialized designs of the self-standing display. Another aspect is its application as retail merchandise in which it is not a part of a publication from which it must be detached, such as a greeting card or specialized, collectable image with a self-contained, free-standing easel. In this application it may be packaged and sold individually, pre-cut to it's final shape or designed to be detached from a discardable, extended panel used for marketing graphics and/or display purposes and, in some cases, with the support panels folded behind the front image display for easiest insertion in retail packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that printed images have been in use for years. Typically, printed images are comprised of, in the advertising field, all standard printed marketing, advertising and promotional materials and literature including but not limited to magazine ads, specialized bound-in inserts, free standing inserts, direct mail inserts, self-mailers and promotional hand out materials commonly found or used in magazines, catalogues, brochures, newspapers, comic books and direct mailers as well as trade-show promotional giveaways. Also in the field of mass market premium and incentive giveaways such as are commonly found in the fast food industry. And in the field of retail merchandise, all areas of printed book-type products as well as stand alone novelty and/or collectible display merchandise and other products such as greeting cards and desk or table display items.
The main problem with conventional printed images are, in advertising use, they capture the viewer's attention for a very limited amount of time, if at all. Due to the sheer volume of advertising messages bombarding consumers on a daily basis, most print advertisements are either overlooked completely or given a quick glance and then passed over. This limited viewing exposure severely limits and greatly reduces the potential impact of the advertising message. In retail, the printed book-type products do not give the consumer a way to easily create a self-standing display and in the collectible area, the materials that most collectibles are created from are too-expensive to meet certain mass-market and other lower price point distribution channel needs. Another problem with conventional printed images are they do not engage the viewer on an interactive level and do not provide a method to entice the viewer to keep the advertising image/message. The impact of an advertisement that is simply viewed is miniscule compared to the impact of an advertisement that is handled and/or removed from its original medium by a viewer. Another problem with conventional printed images are there is no method or device provided to allow a consumer to be able to easily create a simple self-standing display and no method or device is provided for long-term viewing. Most advertisements which have been removed and kept are placed in a pile of papers or a drawer and then promptly forgotten, along with the advertiser's message.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a viewer with a printed image which can be easily removed from any print medium such as a magazine or book, simply folded and placed on self-standing long term display. The self-standing display may have support panels with a straight or flat base in which case it forms a stationery display or it may have side support panels with a curved bottom edge in which case it forms a display which can be rocked back and forth to enhance the display of animated or other specialized images. In its application to advertising it gives the advertiser the opportunity to multiply the power and effect of its printed advertisement by providing a viewer with an advertisement that can be easily removed from the print medium, simply folded and placed on self-standing long term display. This provides for long-term continuous viewing of the advertiser's message, rather than the limited viewing that it gets in the traditional print format. Another aspect of the invention is its application as retail merchandise to be used in books and other types of retail merchandise which may benefit by the specialized designs of the self-standing display. Another aspect is its application as retail merchandise in which it is not a part of a publication from which it must be detached, such as a greeting card or specialized, collectable image with a self-contained, free-standing easel. In this application it may be packaged and sold individually, pre-cut to it's final shape or designed to be detached from a discardable, extended panel used for marketing graphics and/or display purposes and, in some cases, with the support panels folded behind the front image display for easiest insertion in retail packaging. The main problem with conventional printed images are in advertising, they capture the viewer's attention for a very limited amount of time, if at all. Due to the sheer volume of advertising messages bombarding consumers on a daily basis, most print advertisements are either overlooked completely or given a quick glance and then passed over. This limited viewing exposure severely limits and greatly reduces the potential impact of the advertising message. In retail, the printed book-type products do not give the consumer a way to easily create a self-standing display and in the collectible area, the materials that most collectibles are created from are too-expensive to meet certain mass-market and other lower price point distribution channel needs. Another problem is they do not engage the viewer on an interactive level and do not provide a method to entice the viewer to keep the advertising image/message. The impact of an advertisement that is simply viewed is miniscule compared to the impact of an advertisement that is handled and/or removed from its original medium by a viewer. Also, another problem is there is no method or device provided to allow a consumer to be able to easily create a simple self-standing display and no method or device is provided for long-term viewing. Most advertisements which have been removed and kept are placed in a pile of papers or a drawer and then promptly forgotten, along with the advertiser's message.
In these respects, the self-standing display device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a viewer with a printed image which can be easily removed from any print medium such as a magazine or book, simply folded and placed on self-standing long term display. The self-standing display may have support panels with a straight or flat base in which case it forms a stationery display or it may have side support panels with a curved bottom edge in which case it forms a display which can be rocked back and forth to enhance the display of animated or other specialized images. In its application to advertising it gives the advertiser the opportunity to multiply the power and effect of its printed advertisement by providing a viewer with an advertisement that can be easily removed from the print medium, simply folded and placed on self-standing long term display. This provides for long-term continuous viewing of the advertiser's message, rather than the limited viewing that it gets in the traditional print format. Another aspect of the invention is its application as retail merchandise to be used in books and other types of retail merchandise which may benefit by the specialized designs of the self-standing display. Another aspect is its application as retail merchandise in which it is not a part of a publication from which it must be detached, such as a greeting card or specialized, collectable image with a self-contained, free-standing easel. In this application it may be packaged and sold individually, pre-cut to it's final shape or designed to be detached from a discardable, extended panel used for marketing graphics and/or display purposes and, in some cases, with the support panels folded behind the front image display for easiest insertion in retail packaging.